Printers include a thermal head and a platen roller as the parts thereof, between which a printing medium such as a label may be interposed. Such a printer may have a configuration for separating the thermal head from the platen roller by means of an electric-powered actuator for maintenance purposes, e.g., for an operator to remove a printing medium jammed between the thermal head and the platen roller.
In such a printer, a number of parts may be required to perform such separation function. Accordingly, respective parts in the inside of the printer need to be arranged efficiently in terms of size or performance.